


A Roll in the Hay

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Pete Wentz - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom, musician RPF
Genre: 2 am wake up calls, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete calls Brendon at 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. No harm meant to either person's characters, etc or play on their private lives. Entertainment purposes only. No monies made.

Pete Wentz, bass player extradinaire and lucky as hell record label owner, couldn't sleep one night so he decided to call his protege, Brendon Urie, to see if he was sleeping or not. The opening message should have been a bullseye but Pete kept hitting redial until Brendon answered his phone groggily, "S'what cha want? Sleepin'."

"Whatcha doin' Brendon?" Pete asked as he stretched out on his bed kicking the covers off of his boxer clad legs.

Brendon groaned into the phone and once he could talk without slurring he said, "Sleeping like any other normal human at this hour. By the way what time is it?"

"Two for us. Wanna come over?"

"You want me to come over at two a.m.? I have to be at the radio station at seven."

"Please?" Pete whined. Then he covered up his pathetic attempt at asking nicely and mentioned, "I can give you breakfast in bed."

"Yeah, right?"

"Please Urie. Come over. I can't sleep."

"If you can't sleep, then you can come by my house. I'm exhausted. Night Wentz-alot." Brendon hung his phone up and shoved his head back under his pillow and fell back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Brendon felt someone crawling under his covers and curling around him trying to get comfortable. "Stop moving." Brendon groaned as he was jostled awake.

Pete relaxed around him and said, "I'm sorry. I just have a feeling about something and I can't sleep."

Brendon rolled closer to Pete and saw the glassy eyes. He said, "Just relax and rest."

"Sounds easy." Pete said.

Brendon yawned and propped himself over Pete and said, "Close your eyes."

Pete closed his eyes and Brendon took the plunge - his lips connected with his boss' and Pete wrapped his arms around Brendon's back. The kiss intensified and Brendon tugged at Pete's t-shirt. The shirt was pulled off and Brendon went back to sucking on Pete's tongue as he pressed his erection against Pete's and thrust.

Pete gripped Brendon's hips and moaned as Brendon moved his mouth down his throat to his chest. Lips wrapped around his nipple and Pete let out a squeak and bucked his hips. Brendon soothed the ministration and his free hand slipped down to Pete's groin and slipped his hand inside his boxers.

The strangled moan that escaped Pete's throat was loud and Pete said, "Fuck me already. I know you want to."

Brendon looked at Pete and stroked his dick and ran his thumb over the head and smiled as Pete bit his lip and thrust against the movements. "I'm getting there. I just love to wind you up especially when you wake me up in the middle of the night like this."

"Well if you'd move in with me, I wouldn't have to wake you up."

"You'd still wake me up. You just need to say you want to get laid and not that you can't sleep. If you're going to keep spouting code then you have to work for it."

"Brendon, please just fuck me? We can talk in the morning."

"Remember the interview you setup for me at seven a.m. and it's now three in the morning. We'll talk at lunch."

"I can cancel it for you. Say you're under the weather." Pete asked.

"I'm going to go and I'm going to giggle and groan about the early hour. Drink some coffee and they'll ask about my smile and I'll say I was with my girl but we're keeping it private. They'll try and get me to spill a name and I might just tell them her name is Petrina."

"Jesus Christ Urie." 

"I'm working my way to his status then you can call me Jesus Christ." Brendon said as he moved away from Pete to get his supplies. 

Pete pushed his boxers off his legs and reached for Brendon's and tugged him back into his arms. He wanted Brendon close and he didn't care if he was pussy whipped, or in his case, dick whipped. He pushed the boxers off his lover's hips and Brendon slipped out of them before he turned around in Pete's arms. He kissed Pete and stroked his hair. His other hand worked the bottle cap off and he poured the liquid on his fingers.

Brendon distracted Pete with a tongue filled deep kiss and slipped two fingers inside Pete. He kept things intense and worked Pete into a moaning mess before he slipped inside Pete's quivering hole. Brendon shivered as he adjusted himself and Pete gripped at the pillow under his head as he spread his legs farther apart and Brendon sunk further inside. 

They kiss and Pete wrapped his legs around Brendon's waist and said, "Harder."

"I think I like teasing you." Brendon said as he ran his finger's over Pete's cheek. 

"Brendon." Pete whined.

"Okay. I do need to sleep soon." Brendon conceded. He nuzzled Pete's nose with his and kissed him as he adjusted them to a better angle.

The moans and grunts took over their conversation and Brendon pounds into Pete. Pete met Brendon's thrusts and he arched his body closer to his lover's. Brendon felt his orgasm starting and he stuttered through it as he filled Pete and Pete blew his load over their stomachs and chests. Brendon collapsed on top of Pete and they kissed and mumbled 'I love yous' as their bodies came off their high.

Pete didn't care that they were covered in cum and the room smelled like sweat and sex, he wrapped Brendon up in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Move in with me? Let's share our lives."

"Let's sleep first. We'll talk at lunch baby."

"I love you."

"Love you too Wentz-alot." Brendon snuggled against Pete and they fell asleep.


End file.
